Moonlight Dreams
by Nova Sinless Beauty
Summary: Rated R for various reasons.... Two girls uphold a destiny but only to the Ronin Warriors do they hold the key of saving themselves and the world as they know it as.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Dreams  
Chapter 1  
By Mooncloud  
  
The swirling mass of power blinded her for a moment as she looked at the golden clouds of purity. The swirling mass had gotten bigger the second she looked away from the blinding light. Light again emanated from the swirling salt of mass as it took shape of a former figure of golden hair and dark blue eyes of mystery, eyes that beheld her own from fears known beyond her physical features. She walked closer and closer toward the swirling mass of clouds. The setting in the back of the swirling mass that took form changed into a pillar of blinding blue light, too bright for her to see. She covered her eyes up with her hands, afraid that the light would make her blinded like a little puppy in its first two weeks of life. She stepped away from the brilliance of the light and moved with stealth, the only thing that would keep her away from the light from blasting its fury upon her.  
  
She kept stepping back until a voice called her out of her wake.  
  
"Taisei! Taisei Sakura Myogi!" a voice rang out from the mist of fog, calling ever so loudly now, "TAISEI GET UP!"  
  
Taisei opened her tired eyes annoyed, couldn't she get at least another hour. "Get up now!" commanded the voice harshly.  
  
"Wha!" Taisei said groggily, as she sat up in bed, to be greeted with furious looking green eyes. "AAH!" Taisei screamed, falling out of bed with a loud thud. She couldn't get up because the sheets were entangled around her feet and arms, and it really didn't help that the person who woke her up was laughing at her best friend who happen to look ridiculous on the floor.  
  
"Hardy-har-har, you had your laugh, now get me outta here already." Taisei said annoyed possibly beyond reasons.  
  
"Okay, okay, let me see here," said Taisei's friend as she pulled on one little sheet and presto, Taisei was free. "There ya go champ."  
  
"Very funny, Kinnie, you're a card ya know that." Taisei repelled, sarcasm dripping nonetheless.  
  
"I know," Kinnie said with a grin. "The reason why I woke you up is because you are waayy passed your beauty sleep, and we have school today. So ya betta hurry before you miss the bus, again."  
  
"What time is it anyway?" asked Taisei getting up with the help of the bed of course.  
  
Kinnie walked out the room for a second to go check the time, all the while leaving Taisei to think about the dream that just crept up all of a sudden, but the same dream happened the last night, and then the last. Ever since that accident with her parents she's been having these mysterious dreams about a young creature with pure blonde hair and the darkest, most troubled eyes she could see worth miles.  
  
Taisei hadn't really much particularly loved to think of her parents that even though she did love them, she didn't like them either. The way they treated her all of her life seemed to get her down, even after their deaths occurred, she didn't seem to be hurt or even tried to cry, for she knew they must have disserved the death they were in. Horrible she should think that, but it was true.  
  
She cleared her mind of that thought and moved onto the important thing that bothered her from day one, her mysterious dream. What was that dream about, and why did it come frequently now. Her thoughts were broken from concentration when Kinnie came back into the room with the time in mind.  
  
"Hey, Taisei, are you alright? You look like you've been having major thinking." Kinnie asked her best friend with concern in her green eyes. Taisei's blue eyes lighted up with laughter, all sorrow or pain or whatever she had been gone for the time being.  
  
"I'm allright. Thanks anyway. I need to get ready for school." Taisei said as she got up from the bed and started dressing in her school uniform faster than a bullet's fury. Kinnie just shook her head as she too finished getting ready.  
  
A black portal, arraying in several speeds of light and myriad colors, flashed into view, showing Kinnie and Taisei getting ready for school, which was sick-minded to many people, but enjoyable to these people who were called perverted dynasty scum. In the cracks of darkness, a very strong voice echoed, fearing those who were watching in delight, some in disgust. They all took their concentration from the portal to the dark figure that lurked the cravats of darkness.  
  
"My minions," the dark voice calmly stated, "These two girls are the main links to the whole puzzle that we've been trying to put together. Besides it has been another day and we still haven't found out a way to beat those earthlings we call Ronin Warriors. Now we need a new plan, which Badamon has conjured up for us. Badamon."  
  
A green fog appeared out of nowhere and cascaded with the darkest and most undesirable creature that took form. Badamon, leader of the nether spirits, had a smudgy smile upon his old looking face and his black eyes lighted up with fire.  
  
He was chanting mysterious words, ancient words that was so long ago forgotten in the times of evil whence it had been. His black eyes now lighted with an eerie orange red and sparks of power emanated from his cuffed hands. The chanting became faster and the light that spun overhead became like a black sheet, just adding to more darkness.  
  
The four figures that watched from the side covered their eyes from the hindering bright shaft of light that brought a little glow in the room, but not so much to light the gigantic figure sitting in the old shabby looking throne. Candles became alive with light as fire cascaded onto the old candles and torches. When the chanting stopped, the light also stopped.  
  
The four figures looked upon the old magician and were surprised to see that nothing was understood of what he did. Soon one annoyed voice entered the hallow darkness. His voice calm but a little annoyed in the process.  
  
"Is that all there is? A light show, " asked the annoyed minion, "At least tell us something!"  
  
Badamon glared deeply at the minion, but said, "Master Talpa, I would like for to speak with Mistress Hadien alone, for my plan only involves her at the moment."  
  
"As you wish, Badamon," Talpa nodded to the woman that was in the pitch- black corner. The woman stepped out of her little dark corner and walked toward Badamon, "But make it short, for I have another mission for Mistress Hadien later."  
  
"As you wish, my master." Badamon and Mistress Hadien were gone in the flash of light.  
  
Kinnie and Taisei finally got ready and headed out the door. Kinnie and Taisei were wearing the school uniform that consisted of plaid maroon ruffled skirt two inches above the knee, white button up shirt with the logo of the school with brown or black loafers. They both were talking when they met up with a girl, about their age, with long brown hair that went to her waist and blue/green eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as them. Waving at them as they both approached the girl, she said,  
  
"Hello, how are you today, Kinnie and Taisei?" she asked with a friendliness gesture.  
  
"Fine Melanie, and you?" Kinnie asked annoyed by the girl.  
  
"Ya know, fine as you say," she giggled with stupid laughter. "My boyfriend and I were wondering if you heard about Ryo and the guys?"  
  
"What about them?" asked Taisei.  
  
"Oh, so you haven't heard," Melanie stated with a smile. "Well, they are finally coming home from America and living with that famous Mia Koji, the professor's granddaughter, the one who died three years ago."  
  
"Oh, that's all." Kinnie said with non-excitement, "Melanie, you've told us that yesterday. You also told us that they are suppose to arrive at the airport and that we need to greet them, which I think is a stupid idea. They've only been gone for like two weeks."  
  
Taisei nodded in agreement. Melanie didn't say anything, but just stomped off with a huff.  
  
Taisei and Kinnie went on their way into the school after that. Kinnie shut her locker closed once she had gotten her books from her locker. "Man what a ditz that Melanie's gotten to be."  
  
"Yeah, but she is our friend," Taisei said, getting a glare from Kinnie.  
  
"More like acquaintance that likes to steal other people's crushes." Kinnie said as the bell rang to go inside their first class, Homeroom.  
  
Taisei didn't say anything to that, but just dropped it as they walked into the classroom knowing what a big temper Kinnie had once someone tipped that fuse. 


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight Dreams  
Chapter 2  
By Mooncloud  
  
As Kinnie did her work in Math II, her vision became blurry. She put down her pencil and rubbed her temples, all the while Taisei watched her friend concernedly from the corner of her right eye. When she knew that the teacher wasn't looking, she turned her head and looked at her friend fully.  
  
"Kin, are you alright?" Taisei asked concernedly. Kinnie looked at her friend with a blurry vision. All she could hear were mumbles that came out of her friend's mouth. Kinnie's eyelids felt heavy and like they wanted to close so badly.  
  
All of a sudden, her body began feeling heavy. She slumped back in her desk and fell out with a light thud. All of the class and sensei looked at the body of Kinnie and gasped. Taisei hurried to her friend's aide.  
  
"Somebody get the nurse!" Taisei said, but nobody moved, all were shocked from what happened.  
  
"Damn it!" Taisei screamed when she noticed that nobody moved. "Get the frickin' nurse!"  
  
That's when Melanie squeaked when Taisei screamed and ran out of the classroom. A few minutes later, Melanie came back with a black haired nurse.  
  
"All right everyone, clear a path," the nurse said sternly, as some students moved. "What happened here?" She asked when she saw Kinnie's body sprawled on the floor of the classroom. Her eyes averted from Kinnie's body to Taisei's eyes, waiting for an answer on what happened.  
  
"I don't know what happened." Taisei answered truthfully. "All I did was ask her if she was allright, she looked at me with clouded eyes, and then she fell."  
  
"Allright then, Matsui, Kohje, pick Kinnie up and bring her to the nurse's office. Taisei, you come with me and call her parents to come pick her up."  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, Miss Sojos, her parents are on a business trip in England. They won't be back until further notice." Taisei said with a fact.  
  
Miss Sojos sighed, "But," Taisei began again, "My Aunt, Alia Myogi, is responsible for her until Kinnie's family returns."  
  
"Okay, you may go call your Aunt, Taisei." Miss Sojos said politely as she told the boys that she had pick up Kinnie to follow her.  
  
She was plummeting in outerspace, just falling with no care in the world. She opened her pain-filled eyes to see a pillar of light. She could hear water drips echoing in the walls of silence. She gasped, for feeling an awkward sensation plaster through her body, like water falling on a cool summer day upon the hot skin. She plummeted down to the earth's atmosphere with great anxiety, worrying where she would land. But as she fell, a voice that was so comforting, so delightful that it sent shivers upon her skin, echoed in the distance. She smiled a bit, but the pain that rushed through her when she glided into the earth's crust broke through that smile. Blood oozing out of her skull and hands that were scraped from the rough landing, she pulled herself up, ignoring the throbbing pain that seemed not to want to go away.  
  
She looked up into her surroundings to see that she landed in some kind of forest that seemed peaceful enough, but had a air about it in some lengths.  
  
"Where am I?" came a hoarse reply from her mouth as she tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't because of the pain that surged through her body like a bolt of lightning.  
  
"Ahh," she whispered as she fainted, not seeing a shadow overshadowing her.  
  
Kinnie's body shook violently as the two boys tried to bring her body upon the nurse's table. Her feet and hands went all over the place, kicking and slapping Matsui and Kohje in their faces and arms. The nurse gaped and gasped when the lights turned on and off and a big shadow enveloped her, her body disappearing from sight.  
  
Taisei just arrived from the office when she saw the shadow envelope her friend. She screamed and ran as fast as she could to the blinding light that raged through the now dark lit room and she was also pulled into a world of trouble. 


End file.
